


Different Colours Made of Tears

by Alex_Sherlock



Series: Lexy’s Icy Reign (Bruce Wayne/Lex Luthor) [23]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: M/M, Not so kind Bruce, Past Rape/Non-con, Past Sexual Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trigger Warnings, Triggers, poor Lex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 11:11:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16094495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Sherlock/pseuds/Alex_Sherlock
Summary: 「韦恩家从前都是猎人。」





	Different Colours Made of Tears

一团团巨大的云朵占领了莱克斯的大脑，泛黄的天空像颗流星划过他的视野，红黄、浅紫，黄昏时的霞光，皮肤上淤青的颜色，被强行涂上的第一根口红，淡紫、青紫，是血块和游乐园里的天空。

莱克斯被强迫涂上的第一支口红，是母亲的。在父亲抛弃母亲之后，母亲的化妆品留了下来，老卢瑟吩咐莱克斯把它们扔掉，莱克斯迟迟没有动作，而只是把它们从显眼的桌面塞进了抽屉的缝隙。

但那天老卢瑟喝醉了，来到莱克斯的卧室检查，然后发现了莱克斯藏在抽屉里的东西。他举着那支口红，找莱克斯算账，质问他为什么不把东西扔掉。老卢瑟粗糙的手指和那支纤细的化妆品映出了某种喜剧效果，莱克斯的唇边泄露了一声嗤笑。

老卢瑟想把手上的东西扔出窗外，却好像又突然改了主意，他抓住莱克斯，像提溜一只野猫，然后把那支口红浓重地涂在了他的唇上。莱克斯很瘦，穿着母亲留下的不合身的睡裙，细细的双腿从裙摆下伸出来，看起来像个营养不良的少女。老卢瑟厌恶他，厌恶他像他母亲似的瘦弱身体。但这少女涂着最艳丽的红唇，红色盈满了他的唇，甚至从嘴角溢出一点，莱克斯不舒服地拿手去擦，却被老卢瑟握住手腕。老卢瑟的力气很大，妈妈的那支口红被弄断了，莱克斯嘴上留下的那些也很快擦在了老卢瑟的东西上。

老卢瑟扯着莱克斯的手臂让他跪在地上，莱克斯用力挣扎踢打，接着老卢瑟抓住了他的头发，那一头霞光似的金红头发被老卢瑟的大手揉皱，那是母亲留下的颜色。莱克斯的肚子被打了一拳，身子很快软了下来，老卢瑟抓着他后脑勺的头发，把自己因为酒精疲软的东西塞进了莱克斯涂着口红的嘴里。

莱克斯哭了，眼泪糊了满脸，和唾液混合在一起把嘴上的口红弄得一塌糊涂。他的眼皮上出现光斑，被殴打的疼痛抓住了他的五脏六腑，好像太阳突然大发慈悲把那刺眼阳光洒在了莱克斯身上。莱克斯的双手无力地撑着地，让自己不要倒下去，在模糊视野的边缘，他突然注意到自己淤青的手指正按在暗蓝色的地毯上，五指远远地张开，好像彼此孤立的岛屿。

棉质睡裙上很快沾上了污迹，莱克斯的脸上也是。老卢瑟用顶端在莱克斯的嘴上磨蹭了一圈，他的口红不见了。

这天晚上莱克斯躲进浴室里，在浸满冷水的浴缸里擦着身体，习惯性地清点自己身上的伤痕。胯骨上青了一块，肚子上也留下紫红的血印，新鲜的伤痕红得就像母亲口红的颜色。他用冷水洗掉自己手指上残留的黏腻液体，那让他想起了之前在游乐园得到的棉花糖。

 

冰淇淋黏腻的白色融化在莱克斯的手指间，他盯着那东西看了一会，伸出舌头舔掉了它们。

布鲁斯刚刚拿出纸巾，就发现所有逃脱蛋筒的冰淇淋都进了莱克斯的肚子，他捏了捏已经展平的纸巾又放下，最后还是抓住莱克斯的手腕，展开莱克斯的手指，仔仔细细地擦干净。“如果你很喜欢这家的冰淇淋，我下次让阿福再来买”，布鲁斯用手指抹了一下莱克斯的鼻尖，“不用那么急，小馋猫。”

莱克斯皱了皱鼻子，十七岁时的他做这个动作还不能释放出神经质的气息，像大型猫科动物申明自己的领地，有的只是一点幼稚。布鲁斯看见，露出一个微笑，好像看见一只野兔溜过午后的草地，放松而平静。

他还握着莱克斯的手腕，没有放开的意思。

他把一个吻落在莱克斯颤抖的手心。韦恩家从前都是猎人。

 

Fin.


End file.
